heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi's Gang
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 15 (and a TV movie) | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | list_episodes = | preceded_by = The Yogi Bear Show (1961) | followed_by = Yogi's Space Race (1978–1979) }} Yogi's Gang is a 30-minute animated series and the second incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear which aired 16 half-hour episodes on ABC from , to . The show began as Yogi's Ark Lark, a special TV movie on The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie in 1972. Fifteen original episodes were produced for broadcast on ABC, with the hour-long Yogi's Ark Lark thrown in as a split-in-half two-parter. After a successful run on Saturday mornings, episodes of Yogi's Gang were serialized on the syndicated weekday series, Fred Flintstone and Friends in 1977. In the late 1980s, repeats were shown on USA Cartoon Express and later resurfaced on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Characters *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *The Hillbilly Bears *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Huckleberry Hound *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus and So-So *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey *Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snagglepuss *Squiddly Diddly *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Plot Yogi and his friends encounter a variety of villains such as Captain Swashbuckle Swipe, Smokestack Smog, Lotta Litter, the Envy Brothers, Mr. Hothead, Dr. Bigot (and his henchmen Professor Haggling and Professor Bickering), the Gossipy witch of the West, J. Wantum Vandal, the Sheik of Selfishness, Commadore Phineas P. Fibber, I.M. Sloppy, Peter D. Cheater, Mr. Waste, Hilarious P. Prankster, and the Greedy Genie, who act as their friends, hosts and/or guests, but embody some of the most common human faults and vices. Yogi and his friends would often put up with them which ends with the villains either being repelled or outdone by their actions. Episodes Home Media releases The episode, "The Greedy Genie", was included on the DVD compilation Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Volume 1 released from Warner Home Video on . The "Mr. Bigot" episode is Available on the DVD Saturday Morning Cartoons 1970's Vol. 2. On February 19, 2013, Warner Archive released Yogi's Gang: The Complete Series on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Voices * Josh Albee * Julie Bennett – Cindy Bear * Tom Bosley – Commadore Phineas P. Fibber * Daws Butler – Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Augie Doggie, Hokey Wolf, Lippy the Lion, Baba Looey, Tantrum * Henry Corden – Paw Rugg, Dr. Bigot, Chief Short * Walker Edmiston – * Virginia Gregg – Gossipy Witch of the West * Jim MacGeorge – * Rose Marie – Lotta Litter * Allan Melvin – Magilla Gorilla * Don Messick – Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Touché Turtle, Atom Ant, Squiddly Diddly, Mayor of Smog City, Temper * Hal Smith – J. Wanton Vandal * John Stephenson – Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Mr. Cheerful, Greedy Genie, Hilarious P. Prankster, Envy Brother #2, Captain Swashbuckle Swipe, Fumbo Jumbo the Masked Avenger, Mr. Hothead * Jean Vander Pyl – Maw Rugg * Lennie Weinrib – Smokestack Smog * Jesse White – Peter D. Cheater * Paul Winchell – Sheik of Selfishness International Broadcast * United States ** Cartoon Network (1993–2000) ** Boomerang (2001–present) * Chile ** Canal 13 (1978–1982,1987–1990) ** UCV Television (1975–1977,1983–1985) * Czech Republic ** TV Barrandov(2012) * Mexico ** Canal 5 * Latin America **Cartoon Network (1993–1998) **Boomerang (2004–2006) **Tooncast (2010–present) References See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera ** Yogi's Ark Lark ** The Yogi Bear Show ** Yogi's Space Race ** Galaxy Goof-Ups * List of Hanna-Barbera characters ** Yogi Bear (character) External links * * * * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Information and details on Yogi's Gang. Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:1970s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1973 American television series debuts Category:1975 American television series endings Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:Crossover animation Category:Noah's Ark in television